Summer Wars
by KawaiiTuna
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya never really get along well but what would happen if they're forced to work together to get the hearts of their crushes? Will they get the hearts of Psyche and Tsugaru? Or will they get each other? A war between four people just for love! Pairings: Shizuo/Izaya and Tsugaru/Psyche.


**Summer Wars**

_**Shizuo and Izaya never really get along well but what would happen if they're forced to work together to get the hearts of their crushes? Will they get the hearts of Psyche and Tsugaru?**_

_**Main Pairings:**_

_**Shizuo/Izaya and TsugaruxPsyche**_

_**Warning:**_

_**There are many grammar errors and misspellings.**_

_**Notes:**_

_**This is before Shizuo dyed his hair blond.**_

_**In this chapter Izaya and Psyce are 13 and so is Shizuo, Tsugaru is 15.**_

* * *

_**…**_

The dead cold silence was almost unbearable, no sound, no movement. Tension, nervousness, anxiety, stress, strain, pressure, apprehension was present in his mind and the tightness in his stomach was continuously building up. Isn't the first day of summer supposed to be jolly? Well, this time... apparently not.

'_Don't let your guard down.'_ He thought and clenched his fists.

He never thought that this day would _ever_ come. Not in his 13 years of living, no, not ever. Still, he refused to believe this. _'Maybe it's a trick?'_ He was struggling with keeping up his poker face, but then again he had no idea what face he would make. A part of him wants to laugh and enjoy the glory but disbelief still exists in his mind. But then here it is, right in front of him.

Orihara Izaya.

Izaya who just made his days in school a living hell, Izaya who pisses him off every single day since they met, Izaya who makes him violent, Izaya who always framed him and nearly got him expelled, Izaya the provocative bastard who made him irritated beyond all reasons?

Izaya was looking down; avoiding eye contact and his cheeks flushed pink. His lips curled down to what seemed like a pout and unlike his usual self, Izaya usually wore a smug smirk, taunting eyes and usually he had an absolutely irritating attitude. No person can stand him for five minutes. This was highly unusual and downright weird, fishy even. Izaya was usually an asshole but…

The Izaya today was different.

"Is this one of your sick jokes?" The brunette started, giving the raven a bland expression. "I'm not buying it." Much to his surprise Izaya shook his head and bit his lip.

"No! Shizu-chan, I'm d-dead serious I need your help! Go ahead and laugh or w-whatever! I'm g-going to beg if I have to!" He stuttered. "I-I l-like Tsugaru-san…..."

'_Tsugaru-nii?'_ Shizuo didn't expect that kind of answer from the raven. "The hell! Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" He tried his best to keep his emotionless face straight.

The shorter boy stared for a couple of seconds. "Yes."

And that was it. "Y-you…. BAAASSTTTAAARRRD!" He lifted up the nearest bench and threw it at the raven. Shizuo gritted his teeth when he saw Izaya dodge it. "So it was some kind of prank after all! I knew I should've broken your neck when I had the chance!" He roared at the latter.

"S-Shizu-chan! FUCK! LISTEN TO ME!" Izaya exclaimed and dodged another bench.

The park will be a total mess when this is over. And they were just starting.

**…**

Both panted for air, clearly tired of their earlier activities. "D-damn….. HOLD STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU!" Shizuo shouted at the raven-haired boy who was currently hiding behind a tree.

"No way! Listen to me first!" He was starting to get a little desperate but then again he was already desperate since the beginning. "You like Psyche don't you!"

The brunette froze for a second.

"Am I right?" He knew he was right and it was his turn to actually smirk when he saw him flustered.

Shizuo glared. "S-sh-shut up! What would you know?" He huffed angrily and turned away with flaring cheeks. "J-Just because you're smart d-d-doesn't mean you know everything! I-I mean P-Psyche is….. j-just a f-friend….. he m-may look like you a-and he may be your twin brother…. b-but he's w-way nicer a-and sweeter….. a-and h-he's c-cute too—" _'Shit._' That came out wrong. Shizuo felt his throat going dry and sweat dripped down from his forehead.

He just gave himself away.

"Good!" Izaya jumped down and grinned. "How about we make a deal~!" He said finally back to his mischievous old self.

"L-like hell—"

The raven interrupted, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis. "Listen first!" And for some reason it managed to make Shizuo shut up. "I….I need your h-help." He started. "I really like Tsugaru-san b-but….. I can't do it on my own…. T-that's why I need you!" He paused. "A-and I'll h-help you with Psyche." He looked at the brunette and held out a hand. "S-so? Deal?"

Shizuo kept silent for a short moment. _'S-shit….. What am I supposed to do? I really don't have a chance if I was on my own anyway….. b-but still…. with him? Ugh… I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this….'_ "Deal." Begrudgingly, Shizuo shook hands with his most hated enemy.

**…**

Later that day…

"Izaya-nii~ isn't this nice? You finally became friends Shizu-chan!" Izaya's bubbly look-a-like pointed out with wide smile, his arm hooked with Izaya's own and his pink eyes glowed with glee. "This is really cool! You guys even planned a sleepover! Haha~ Makes me really curious about what Shizu-chan's house looks like! Oh! And Kasuka-chan will be there too right?" Psyche continued to ramble excitedly. "I mean, I didn't really expect this to happen! 'Cause everyday Shizu-chan always throws something at you… well I really can't blame him 'cause you also like to tease him and I think Shizu-chan doesn't like that very much…. BUT! I'm so glad you two got over your differences!" He kept on and on, though Shizuo found that a little cute.

'_Oh god.'_ They both thought. Finally they can both be close with their crushes, Shizuo finally gets chances to have more conversations with Psyche and Izaya finally gets to meet Tsugaru officially. The deal could actually be really good for both of them.

"Nee, nee! Shizu-chan does this mean I can be your friend too?" Psyche unhooked his arm from Izaya's and walked a bit closer to Shizuo. "Can I be your friend too? I really think Shizu-chan is amazing! Let me be your friend!"

The brunette felt his face heat up a bit. "S-Sure."

"Yay!" Psyce cheered.

Izaya was starting to get impatient. _'Can't we walk any faster? He seems to be enjoying himself…. seeing Shizu-chan blush over such a trivial thing is priceless though…..'_ He snickered but he really wanted to meet Tsugaru now. "Hey, Shizu-chan….. We won't be bothering Tsugaru-san right?" Izaya tried to start a conversation.

"No. He probably doesn't mind." He replied finally getting rid of that blush.

"Huh? Who's Tsugaru?" Psyche blinked in confusion.

Izaya blushed a little but managed to cover it right away by using one of his usual smirks. "Ah~! Tsugaru-san is Shizu-chan's older brother!"

"Oh. I didn't know he had another." The boy smiled at the new discovery.

"Here we are."

"Oooohh! Shizu-chan's house is simple like I expected! Though a little bigger…." Psyche put on a thoughtful look then smiled. "I can't wait to go in!"

And just as Psyche finished his sentence the front door opened revealing a blond-haired teen with ocean-blue eyes. He looked so much like Shizuo but his aura was completely different. "Oh? Shizuo, I didn't know you were bringing friends over." The taller teen smiled at them. "My, my…. How rude of me, I'm Tsugaru! This is such a big surprise, Shizuo never brought friends over before." He chuckled and ruffled Shizuo's brown hair.

"O-Oi! S-Stop that!" Shizuo exclaimed, cheeks blushing from embarrassment. "Stop messing my hair, Tsugaru-nii!"

Tsugaru turned averted his gaze towards the twins. "Well I suppose it's about time Shizuo introduces us."

Izaya blushed and Psyche smiled back shyly.

"Fine." The brunette sighed and pointed at the red-eyed raven first. "This is Izaya." Then he pointed at Psyche. "And his younger twin Psyche. We're having a sleepover"

The blond seems to be very delighted at the idea of Shizuo finally making friends. "Ah, I see!" Tsugaru opened the door. "Well, what are you waiting for boys? Get inside or you might catch a cold."

The three nodded and made their way inside the house.

* * *

_**First Durarara story. And I don't have a beta reader in this one. Read and review!**_


End file.
